Edward's Confession
by Lady Yukirin
Summary: Edward grins evilly. “I’m going to tell Winry I like her!” he pulls Al even closer; tugs his armor head off, and gives his blood-seal a death-glare. “And you are helping me out.” Yes. Ed has lost it. CHAP 3 IS UP!
1. Denial

**Summary: **

Edward evil-y grins. "I'm going to tell Winry I like her!" he pulls Al even closer; tugs his armor head off, and gives his blood-seal a death-look. "And you are helping me out." Yes. Ed has lost it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hiya! This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic, so please go easy on the criticisms. XD And please hit that "review" button and tell me everything you want to tell me. =)

Anyway, this is a crackfic with romance and fluff in it…I don't really know which genre is best for this one. O.O

But I hope you enjoy!!

**Dedications: **

To **China**, **Nikki **who always listen to my endless stories about Fullmetal Alchemist. ^^ I hope you like this. And to my **ex-bestfriend **who also love Fullmetal Alchemist...this one's also for you. :)

* * *

**Special Note:**

Characters will be **OOC**!

This fanfic might contain **grammar errors and typos**. :)

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**Denial  
**

The Fullmetal Alchemist got up from the bed and stood in front of the ceiling fan and followed it as it made a complete turn. Alphonse looked at his brother and sighed. "The ceiling fan won't walk out of the room by itself," he muttered. Edward shook his head and went back to bed. "What are you so worked up about anyway, brother?"

Edward crossed his legs and uncrossed them, then looked at Alphonse. He did the routine thrice before finally sighing and lying on the bed lazily. "I – uhmmm…you see…I…"

"What?" Alphonse asked. A normal person would have slapped his older brother right now. But Al was different. He wasn't really a short-tempered person like Ed. And he was honestly concerned about his brother. Ed has been looking blankly in the space lately; he didn't even flinch when Colonel Mustang called him a shrimp yesterday! Now _that _was unusual and _scary._

This was the right time to confront him about it.

"I know you ruined your automail _again _but I'm pretty sure Winry cou -- " Edward twitched at the 'Winry' part. " – could fix it…and make one even better…DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Edward almost instantly jumped up from the bed and rushed over Alphonse and clasped his human hand on the armor's mouth…as if that would stop his brother from talking… "She might hear yoooouuuuuuuuuu…." He whispered exaggeratedly, wagging his fore finger in front of his face.

"Uhmm…yeah…okay…I-I'll k-keep quiet…" Al nodded very slowly, surprised at how his brother was acting. Ed has never looked this…what was the right word? Stupid? Ed has never looked this _terrifying _before in his life.

"I-I'm…" Edward gulped, large anime sweat drops appearing on his forehead. "I-I'm – "

"…in love with Winry?"

"YES!" Edward's eyes boggled and Alphonse stepped back a little bit, surprised. "N-no, wait…I…I'm not in love with her…I can't…I mean…she throws those large mechanic stuffs at me every time I get home….and…she's not really _that _cute…" Edward pulls his bangs as he struggles against his sanity.

"Brother, you are in the state of denial…" Al nodded slowly, acting like Dr. Phill in the process. "The reason why you haven't been completely focused on searching for the Philosopher's stone is probably because you want to tell Winry you love her."

Ed's expression was unreadable; his eyes were big, brows furrowed in confusion, and his mouth hung open. "Are you serious?!" he shook his head. "It can't be! I mean…I'm totally focused! FOCUSED I TELL YOU!" he slaps his forehead; jumps up and down, and rolls over the bed. "Regaining our bodies back is the most important thing I need to do…! There's no freaking way I'm slacking off!"

"Calm down, brother. All you have to do is relax. No pressure." Alphonse instructed. Ed nodded and calmed down a bit. "Breathe in…breathe out." His older brother continued to do what he was told to do so. It was a bit surprising, Ed was actually feeling comfortable…he forgot what he was screaming about earlier… "NOW GO TELL WINRY HOW YOU LOVE HER!"

"WHAT?!" Edward screamed. "That didn't help at all! You just made me nervous...MORE nervous!"

"Well, you're used to being aggressive…" Al scratched his imaginary hair. "I'm sorry. Let's do that again…"

"NOOOOO --- ACK!" Edward's long scream was interrupted when he was hit by a perfectly aimed wrench that buried itself to his forehead. He drops on the floor, bleeding excessively, and _possibly_ dead…

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO SCREAMING ABOUT??!"

It was the Elric's mechanic, Winry Rockbell, who was standing at the doorway, wearing her pajama, her usually tidy hair messed up. She was obviously angry, since she literally had one side of her lips raised in a snarl. "YOU!" she pointed at the Al, who was running towards his brother. "KEEP YOUR BROTHER QUIET! Or else I'll make him pay double…no wait…TRIPLE for his automail!"

"R-right! R-roger!"

"Now go to sleep!"

"I-I can't sleep…"

"I said…GO TO SLEEP!"

"Y-YES!" Alphonse dragged Ed's unconscious body aside and sat on the bed, nervously looking at Winry. The blonde girl had her eyes narrowed and was sharply looking at Edward. "Is something wrong?" the armored alchemist asked, his voice shaking.

"I thought I heard my name in your fight…" she mumbled, rubbing the back of her head.

"No you didn't…"

"Yes I did…"

"No you didn't…"

"YES I DID!" Winry's voice got louder.

"_Yes_ you did…"

"_No_ I didn't…"

"Good, it's settled. Go to sleep Winry," Alphonse said triumphantly, and waved his hands modestly, shooing her away. The girl whispered something under her breath and stomped away, but not before slamming the door shut loudly…and I mean _loudly_.

Edward opened his eyes at the sound. "Man, my forehead hurts…" he groans loudly and sits straight. He rubs the sleepiness from his eyes and frowns. "Was that _Win_-_Win_?"

"What did you say?"

Edward screams hysterically. "CRAP! I'M DOING IT AGAIN!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!" he flaps his only arm wildly in all directions. He pulls Alphonse close. "This is freaking me out! You have got to help me!"

"H-help you?" Alphonse asked fretfully. There was no way he can help his brother out of his insanity. "W-with what?"

Edward evil-y grins. "I'm going to tell Winry I like her!" he pulls Al even closer; pulls his armor head off, and gives his blood-seal a death-look. "And you are helping me out…"

_Yes. _Al thought, glaring at his brother's menacing look. _Ed has lost it._

**-End of Chapter One-**

**Author's Note:**

That was quick…thanks for reading chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it…:)

Please review!!

I'll update when I get more ideas and opinions.

NOW HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!! =D

**Lady Yukirin**


	2. A Father's Lies

**Author's Note:**

School has started, and I'm sucking at Geometry and Information Technology (yes, I am a sore loser Ü). The teachers are giving us tons of homework, so I've been busy lately.

Okay, enough of the introduction.

-- A **zillion** thanks to those who reviewed: **china XD, Charged Kintaro, YukataAngel98, Midnight Hikari, Seirin, Nahmae, 23ugottaluvit, Hilaire, **and **lara harder. **:)

-- A **thousand** thanks to those who added this fic to their favorite stories and alert list.

-- And finally, a **hundred **thanks to those who viewed this fic.

I** really** appreciate it. T^T

This chapter is longer than the previous one, but I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. But I sure hope I did. =3

**Special Note:**

Characters will be** OOC.**

This fanfic might contain **grammatical errors **and** typos.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Two:**

**A Father's Lies**

Alphonse looked at his older brother quietly. Edward Elric was standing in front of the window, looking at the meadow with bored and dull eyes while he winded his State Alchemist pocket watch with his hand.

_Thank goodness. _Al thought. He couldn't help but feel relieved while looking at his brother who seemed to be a little back to his old self again.

"Mmmm…Winry….lalala…Winry…."

Okay, maybe Ed's not _that _back to normal. Al shivered (although he was not quite sure how that was possible without his body) when he heard the jalousie window-breaking-song that Edward was creating at the moment. His brother may be a child prodigy, but he was never good at singing…because he never sings!

_Must have had something to do with that wrench, _Al convinced himself.

Edward stopped his hum and looks at his pocket watch thoughtfully. "Hey Al…" he whispered.

Alphonse jumped to his feet and looked at his brother worriedly. What was it? His older brother looked sad…and scary. Was he going to threaten him again? He raised his arm up in defense, instinctively. Just in case his brother gets wild…again.

Edward looked at him, brows raised. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing," Al puts down his arms slowly, realizing that Ed was no threat – so far. "W-what is it, brother?" he asked, trying to be calm.

"There's something I want to ask you…but I've been afraid…" Edward's voice trailed off as he gripped the pocket watch tighter in his hand. "I – "

"ED! AL!"

Winry opened the door and the two brothers gaped at her, surprised. The girl paused, catching her breath. "Your father…your father is here! Hurry and come down!" with that, she slammed the door shut and ran back downstairs.

Alphonse felt a pinch of happiness. _Father…father…father is here! _His mind screamed. How long did he wait to see his father again? He was young when Hoenheim left, and he didn't really have that much memory about him…the only thing he remembered was that; his father always sits in front of his work table during night, and never bothered to eat anything. He barely even went out to talk to them.

But though his father _abandoned_ them, he has never felt any hatred for the guy. Deep down, he wanted to see him again, and he wanted Hoenheim to care for him as well.

And despite the fact that Edward has been bitter to Hoenheim, Al was pretty sure, that his older brother was also happy to hear that their father has arrived.

Alphonse looked at his brother, expecting to see a heartwarming smile.

"Winry's hair looks really nice when it's tied with that bandana…" Edward was grinning from ear to ear, his body swaying from left to right like jelly. "Oh, and she called my name first! I must be special!" he giggled.

Then he stopped.

A few seconds pass by.

His eyes widened.

"THAT BASTARD IS HERE?!?!"

Al slapped his forehead. _Who was I kidding?_

_

* * *

_

Hoenheim looked down…literally…at his oldest son. He adjusted his eye glasses and blinked several times. "Is it me, or did you get smaller?" he asked. He was _dead_ serious.

Silence.

Hoenheim's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. No reaction?! No body jerking motions, foul language, pointless-crappy rants, and exaggerated repetition of what he has just said? He stepped back a little, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. _Apocalypse must be coming! _He decided.

"Shrimp."

"Short."

"Runt."

"Pipsqueak."

"**Don't**," Edward wiggled a warning finger and raised his brows. **"…push it**," he continued, veins popping out of his whole face. His brows twitched dangerously while his lips curled in an inhuman manner. "I want to talk to you man-to-man."

"..small…"

All hell breaks loose.

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak midget who can't even go to the beach because he's so small he'll sink into the sand and then when the tide comes he doesn't even have to worry about drowning because he so microscopic he can breathe oxygen atoms in the water?!" **(1)** Edward ripped out a brief shriek and prepared to attack Hoenheim, but stopped.

"You're damn lucky I don't have my automail arm right now, or else I could have squashed your face, you bastard!"

Hoenheim couldn't help but smile. "Okay…okay." He raised his hands in defeat. He sighed and his features hardened as he became serious. "You and your brother have committed the taboo," he sat down on the wooden chair and clasped his hands together under his chin. "So what do you want to talk about the stone?"

Edward blinked. "Uhmm…" he looked at the ceiling, then at the floor, then tapped the table, nervously. "Y-yeah about that…I was going to ask you that…but..." he stammered and sighed. "I wanted to ask you something far _more_ serious than that."

Hoenheim raised a brow. _Far more serious? _He studied his son. What was more serious to Ed than regaining their bodies back? He waited for Edward to continue.

Edward's golden eyes gleamed. "How did you make mom love you?"

Hoenheim almost laughed. "Excuse me?" he stared at his son, who, for the first time, blushed in front of him. "You want to know how Trisha loved an old fart like me?"

_Old fart? _Edward snickered at the name, but he nodded quietly. He hasn't been this open to his father before…or to anyone else. He didn't really care about this _old fart, _but he was serious when he asked the question.

At least, they were alone in the living room since Al and Winry took a walk to a nearby shop and Pinako was busy cooking their lunch in the kitchen. Den was sitting next to Ed, but he was a dog. He didn't count.

His father smiled. "You see, it was love at first sight." Edward leaned closer, intrigued. "I was walking at the market…and then…"

* * *

Operation-Trip-Winry was going according to plan. Ed smiled happily as the blonde girl walked in to the house, carrying huge boxes which were probably filled with metal screws and equipments for his arm.

She moved slowly, her hands shaking with every step. "I could use a hand." She snorted. When the boy she expected to help her didn't reply, she sighed, irritated, and then continued walking.

Edward kneeled on the floor and drew a transmutation circle. He looked up and checked if Winry wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Fortunately, for him, she wasn't. So he took his chance and pressed his palm against the circle.

As a result to his alchemy, a small bump appeared on the wooden floor, just right in time as Winry stepped on it. The unsuspecting victim opened her mouth to scream when she lost her balance and tumbled forward.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She lets out an eardrum-breaking screech.

Edward took this as a "go" signal and ran towards Winry. "WI…IN…RRRYYYY!!" He cried out in a slow-motion and stretched his arm widely, to catch her; giggling like a deranged fangirl as he do so.

He could just imagine what would happen next: He would catch Winry just in time, and they will look lovingly at each other's eyes: the two of them, will whisper each other's names…and then…and then…and then…

…and then a huge suit of armor blocked his way.

Ed slammed his nose into the armor, surprised; his face creating a disgusting WHACK sound. He fell flat on the floor, dea—bleeding and confused. He crawled in pain and gripped on the armor's leg for support and looked up to see what was happening.

It was none other than his little brother, who caught Winry a second sooner than him. He held her gently in his arms and helped her stand up. "Al…" Winry whispered, blinking, still puzzled over what has transpired.

"Are you okay?" Al asked, concerned.

"I am…" Winry answered, looking up at him. "Thanks so much…"

And everything in Ed's vision turned black. The last thing he saw was Winry's cheeks turning _bright pink_ as she looked at his younger brother.

* * *

"Why…" Ed snarled, holding cotton balls under his nose. "…did you catch her?"

"She tripped." Alphonse simply reasoned. "What did you want me to do? Let her fall and break her spine?" he demanded.

"YES!" Edward answered, eyes wide. "But not the 'break her spine' part. That's not a part of my plan."

"Plan?" Al stood up and glared at his brother. "I knew it! You purposely used Alchemy to trip Winry!"

"Brilliant, huh?" Edward asked, smugly.

Alphonse stared at his brother disgustingly. Well it is true. His brother did look disgusting at the moment. Fullmetal looked exceptionally horrible with the bruises on his face, the shattered nose, and a wrench-shaped scar on his forehead.

Yep, he looked perfectly okay.

"If you weren't in that state, I'll punch you." Al clenched his fist. "How could you do that? And you said you like her!"

"Relax. I was going to catch her anyway. Geez." Edward sniffed. "I just wanted to make her fall for me the way dad made mom love him."

Al's eyes boggled. _Dad? D-A-D? _Ed called their father _dad_?! Apocalypse must be coming! "What did _dad_ tell you?" he asked.

"Mom tripped at a market, and dad was there to catch her. It was love at first sight." Ed smiled dreamily.

Al scoffed at this and laughed. "You actually believed dad's story?! If you listened to Aunt Pinako's stories when we were young, you would have known that the story dad told you is fake!"

"Fake?"

"Yes." Al said matter-of-factly. "Fake."

"It never happened?"

"Nope. Dad must have invented that so you'd cool your head."

…

"#!#!#$5*%3$#1** YOU HOENHEIM!!"

* * *

Hoenheim sniffed when he heard his name. He looked up at the ceiling when the floorboard creaked noisily above him. He heard a few more shouting. "That must be Edward. He finally found out about my lie." He picked up his suitcase and walked towards the doorway. He looked back and waved at Pinako, partially smiling. "Thanks Pinako. You have been a nice host." He said and finally slammed the door shut behind him.

Pinako nodded slowly, and then looked at the staircase. "WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?!" Edward noisily hissed upstairs.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading this chapter. I had fun writing this one because it was raining. (though I don't know the relevance of the rain to my fanfic.)

**(1) **I didn't make that up. I'm not smart enough to think of a long rant like that. Vic Mignogna (Edward's English Voice-actor) said that in a convention, due to the fans' demands. I thought it was pretty hilarious, so I decided to use it. =3

**-- **Edward's **really** out of character in this story, isn't he? But hopefully, he'll be the only one who's going to act crazy-like and stuffs like that. :)

**--** I'm getting confused with "Auntie Pinako" and "Grandma Pinako". In my FMA DVD, they use "auntie" but in animax, they use "grandma". O.O I guess I'll just be using "auntie / aunt".

Well, I hope you read the third one. =)

Oh, please click that review button.

**_(Wow, how many times have I said thanks?? O.O)_**


	3. How to Make the Perfect Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

I'm back! This July, I was so freaking unlucky! But hopefully, August will turn out good. I'm actually excited to attend a cosplay convention. :p

**XOxOxOX**

And I'm looking forward to the next chapter of the FMA manga. (: Who do you think will win? Greed or Wrath? ^~^

**XOxOxOX**

So anyway, here's the third chapter of my fanfic. This will be longer than the previous one. Again…I hope you like this! [:

And if you don't like it…you're free to tell me. ^~^

**Special Note:**

The characters will definitely be **OOC**.

This fanfic contains grammatical errors and typos.

**Disclaimer: **

Obviously, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist…

…if I did; I'd make _**Lieutenant Yoki**_ the main character. :p

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

**How to Make the Perfect Love Letter**

"Hey Winry. How are you?" Alphonse asked worriedly, looking at the blonde girl's swollen ankle.

"I'm okay." Winry replied and gave him a warm smile. "It's just a sprain. Granny already bandaged it for me." she moved her left foot forward and wiggled her toes. "Oh, hey Al…your brother seems to be acting strange." She said, while she fumbled with some streaks of her blond hair. "I mean…stranger than he already is." She rephrased. "Come to think of it, how did he break his automail?"

Alphonse paused and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Well, it was a cold and scary night at HQ. Brother was called by a drunken Colonel Mustang over the phone. We had no choice but to go there and see what was up with him and his posse."

Winry raised a brow. "Drunken? What happened?"

"We found them in Colonel's room, drinking to their heart's content."

"Was Lieutenant Hawkeye there?"

Alphonse shook his head. "No."

"Oh, that figures." Winry nodded slowly. "But, what does that have to do with Ed?"

"Brother tried to save the day by throwing all the liquor away…"

"That's a good thing!"

"…on Colonel Mustang's head."

An eerie silence ensued.

"Well, you can just imagine how pissed Colonel Mustang was. The rest is too scary to remember." Alphonse shivered. "You have no idea how wild they could be when they're drunk."

"I can't believe Colonel Mustang ruined my automail." Winry confessed. "But on the bright side, I'm earning more money because of him." She shrugged. "I should take my time and make a better arm for him since you two don't seem to be in a hurry."

Alphonse sat beside her and placed his hands atop his knees. "I don't know. We don't have any new leads on the Philosopher's stone. Not to mention brother didn't ask father about it."

"They didn't talk about it when we left?"

"No."

"That's strange. What did they talk about?"

Al wondered what he should answer. Should he tell Winry that his brother has gone coo-coo over her? He shook his head. He doesn't even know if Edward was in the right mind when he said that.

Edward was _not_ in the right mind when he said that.

What should he say? They discussed about the military? The Humonculi? Nah. They won't give Winry information that dangerous. The girl would definitely think something's up.

Al shrugged. _How about I simply say "I don't know". But what if she gets more suspicious?! It will be the end of me if brother finds out I talked about him behind his back! I don't wanna die young! THINK Alphonse! THINK!_

Winry looked at Alphonse who was making different detective poses at the moment. She moved away from him, eyes narrowed. "Al?"

Al's eyes gleamed nervously when Winry picked up a wrench. "THEY DIDN'T TALK ABOUT ANYTHING! What made you think they were talking about something suspicious?! Nothing! Nothing! Ed didn't even tell me what they talked about! You're freaking out Winry! Stop joking around!" Alphonse screamed around, flailing his arms wildly. His eyes wandered around the living room. "Oh look! Brother's calling me! I gotta go Winry!"

"No, wait – Ed's in the shower…"

"Really? Then I'm going inside the shower, no problem!" Alphonse strutted off towards the bathroom.

Winry dropped her wrench in surprise.

" — 'THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE ALPHONSE?!!!!"

* * *

"Why don't you just tell Winry you like her?"

Ed shoved his braid behind his shoulder. "I'm not even sure yet." He replied to his brother, while placing his thumb under his lips.

Al looked at him, annoyed. "You just tripped her, and you're telling me you're not sure?"

"Why are you so grumpy today?" his older brother demanded, getting irritated as well. They shared a brief moment of silence as they look at each other threateningly. Al was the first one to look away since he couldn't bear to look at the horrible wounds on Ed's face.

"Hmpff." Edward smirked. "But regarding what you said earlier…I'm starting to make my 'move'." He opened up his suitcase and dug deep in the pile of clothes and stolen food. Somehow, he found it necessary to throw all manners of crap out of his suitcase that did not resemble to what he was looking for.

Finally, he managed to find the object – a piece of paper – in his pocket.

"So what's that?"

"The perfect love letter for Winry," Ed replied and shoved the letter to Al's chest.

His younger brother brought the letter up to read it. He stared at Ed questioningly. "62 year old woman gives birth to twins?"

"No…turn the page over…there."

"Oh." Al shrugged.

_Dear Winry,_

_It is such a lovely day today. But the sky is not as beautiful as you._

Al shifted his gape from the letter to his brother. Was Ed for real? His older brother doesn't seem to be bothered by his gaze, so he continued reading.

_I wanted to express my feelings to you through this letter._

_Since we were young, I have noticed a lot of things._

_You act like a tomboy_

_You are a gear-head_

_You're a foul-mouthed girl_

_You're pretty much violent_

_But despite that, you are my best friend; my mechanic (BTW, where is my arm? I'm pretty busy you know. I need my arm! And don't ever think of overpricing again!) and I like you for all the things you have done for me._

_Signed,_

_ Ed_

_PS: THE ARM!! THE ARRRRMMM!!_

"Well?"

Alphonse sighed. He then crumpled the note and threw it into the trash can; much to Ed's horror and surprise. "WHAT HAVE DONE?!!"

"That wasn't a love letter!"

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to write that?! It's a love letter! It is! It is! It is!"

"Give me a break!" Al sat on the floor, irritated. "It's written in a newspaper!"

"…so what's your point?"

"Gahh! This isn't how you express your feelings to a girl you cherish!" Al groaned.

"…a girl I what?"

"A girl you LO-AAA-VVVEEEE! Geez! For a smart person, you sure are dumb."

Ed pointed his forefinger accusingly at Alphonse, his face irked with disgust. "Be careful with your words! Just because I don't have my automail arm does not mean you can trash talk me like this!"

"I'll say it as much as I want to! You idiot – HEY!" Al cried out when out when Ed wrestled him and pulled his head off. "What are you doing?!" he demanded, shrieking shrilly.

"I'm ERASING your BLOODSEAL!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"So…I thought Ed's nose healed this morning. Why is it shattered…again?" Winry scowled while she picked up a first-aid kit from the counter. "I'm running out of medicines you know."

"It's not my fault." Ed rested his chin on the pillow. He rested his back on Winry's bed while he looked at Alphonse sickeningly. "Apparently, SOMEONE does not have a very good sense of humor."

"I thought you were going to erase my blood-seal for real! It's not my fault either!"

"It was a joke! I'm not careless enough to erase your blood-seal, you idiot."

_Yeah right._

"Cut it out you two," Winry said while she fumbled with the first-aid kit. "Ed, it wasn't a nice joke anyway. It's your fault in the first place. Come here so I can help you with your booboo."

"Booboo?" Edward snickered. "You sound like a hobo."

Winry smacked him with a box of tissue. "Shut up!" she told him while he twitched painfully. "Now hold still." She cupped his chin with her left hand while she gently applied the cotton balls with the medicine in the bridge of his swollen nose. His eyes widened, and the pain subsided, his brows arched in surprise. "Hold still." She repeated, her voice getting softer while she concentrated more on his bruise.

"Awww…" Al chimed in and wiggled his body. "That's just sweeettt…"

Ed didn't seem to notice him. He was confused. Where should he look at? Winry's face? Her lips? Her eyes? Her hair? Should he look away? His legs trembled and his shoulders stiffened. He jerked his head away when she met his eyes.

Winry stopped, slightly annoyed, but was curious. "What's wrong?" she asked; her fingers were aching to reach out for her wrench and spank him hard. But because she is such a good friend…she wouldn't do that. Maybe some other time.

_Yeah right._

"N-nothing…"

The blonde girl gave him a sweet smile. "Come on, tell me."

"It's nothing really…"

"I SAID – tell ME!"

"Alright! Okay! Geez!" Ed rubbed the back of his head and looked at her with hesitation. "There's…"

"What?"

"There's something about your face…"

Winry could honestly feel her cheeks turning red at the moment. She felt beads of sweat forming profusely on her forehead. She looked at her hands and then back up at Edward. "W-what is it?" she asked, rubbing her hands together.

"Winry." Ed said, his brows furrowed and his voice big with confidence and seriousness. "There's something under your nose…"

_Eh?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Ooooh, greeaaat. It's nosebleed season." Ed lay on the bed while he covered his eyes with his arm. "What is wrong with that woman?! Why did she hit me?!"

Al sighed. "You're just very unlucky with girls. And you don't know how to compliment them."

Ed jumped up from the bed and shook his fist angrily at his younger brother. "Oh yeah?! You think you know so muuuuch about girlssss…why don't you make a love letter?"

"I have no one to give it to." Al shrugged.

"Then give it to Winry!"

"I don't love Winry." Al said and rolled his eyes.

"No. Give me the love letter then."

"You're disgusting! We're brothers, for crying out loud!" Al groaned.

The Fullmetal Alchemist screwed his face in absolute disgust. "That's not what I meant." He crossed his legs and looked at the floor thoughtfully. "What I wanted to say was: help me make a love letter for Winry."

"Pssh." Al scoffed. "Is that too hard to make?"

"Oh I don't know." Ed smiled sheepishly. "The last time I tried, SOMEONE threw in the trash can!" he exclaimed sarcastically. He opened the compartments of the side table and took out a pad paper. He passed the paper to Al with pleading eyes.

"Alright, alright. I'll help you. Will you stop it with the eyes?" Al took the paper, annoyed.

"Thanks."

…_after an hour…_

Ed poked Al's shoulder. "Al…are you done yet?"

"No."

"Oh, okay."

…_one more hour…_

"Al…are you done yet?"

"No."

"Oh, okay."

…_another hour…_

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Edward screamed and faced his brother. "What's taking you so long Al?" he demanded, swaying his hands dramatically in the air.

The armor's eyes gleamed dangerously. "It's not my fault my hand is too big for this pencil!" Al complained and broke the pencil into two.

The older brother arched an eyebrow and buried his face on a pillow. "I'm in such a bad mood today…I have to get this feeling out my chest fast. It's eating me ALIVEEEE!" he shifted his frightening gaze from the pillow to Al.

The latter stepped back for Ed looked as if he was going to eat anything in sight. "W-why…not just express yourself vocally?" Al asked, hopeful.

Edward seemed to brighten up a little at this idea. "Yeaaah…I've been thinking about that," he muttered and stood up. "Actually I prepared something for her. It goes like this…" he cleared his throat and closed his eyes emotionally. "Winry…" he started, his voice big and manly. "You are the most talkative and annoying girl – "

"No! NO!" Alphonse interrupted him. His brother threw him a confused glance. "I already told you! You can't confess to a girl like that! They want compliments. They don't want insults."

"Do you have another idea, genius?" Ed asked with his brows furrowed.

"I'm just saying. Maybe you should compliment Winry more, rather than insult her." Al scratched his metal head with his left hand. "I'm going to read the letter I made, and you decide if yours is better or not."

Ed nodded smugly. "Sure."

Al paused and started the letter. "Dear Winry…"

* * *

Winry yawned and opened her eyes slowly. She glanced at her wall clock and cursed loudly. It was eleven o'clock in the evening. She was in the mid of making Ed's automail when she decided to take a break for fifteen minutes.

But the brothers never failed to disturb her slumber.

She stood up from the bed, her eyes filled with deadly malice, as she picked up her newly polished wrench. "Ed…Al?" she whispered while she went out of her room. "I have a surprise for you."

* * *

"…your pair of blue eyes is like the wonderful ocean…"

Alphonse continued reading his letter while Ed listened carefully in awe. He hated to admit it, but Al's 'flowery' and 'mushy' words sounded very optimistic. It would surely make the reader feel delighted and maybe even overwhelmed.

Crssshh…

The door slowly opened, and the soft sound it created made Ed turn his attention to it. His eyes widened when he saw the person entering the room. "Al…stop." He whispered, his voice shaking.

" – you have always been a nice friend, not only to me…but to my brother as well…"

" …Al!"

" – you welcome us when we go home and you make me feel like there's still…"

"…Al…stop!"

"…and finally, I like to say…Winry, I love you."

"AL! STOP!" Ed raised his voice.

His younger brother halted, puzzled. He turned around to follow the direction of Ed's horrified and nervous gaze.

Winry stood in the doorway. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail, and she was wearing her mechanic outfit. She looked dazed, and her blue eyes were locked at his face.

_Did she hear me? Did she hear me?! _Al's mind screamed.

"Al…do you…do you mean it?" the mechanist asked softly.

_Yikes._

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

This chapter has waaaay too many dialogues…and it probably didn't make you laugh but hopefully, some of you liked it. O_O

**XOxOxOX**

Since I am too lazy to send private messages to my dear readers; I would like to take this opportunity to thank the following: _(yeah…this will be pretty long)_

**23ugottaluvit** – (man, I'm so glad there's someone in who understands the feeling of doing homework! XD and thanks for being the first one to review! And good luck with your fic!)

**Midnight Hikari** – (it's will be even epic-er if you watch Vic Mignogna do it on youtube. ^~^ I'm glad you like it! Thanks!)

**Sweet Sacrifice / Marionette Mia** – (yes, you're right. Sometimes, they even lie and make their love story cheesier than it already is. , thanks so much for reviewing!)

**Chibi Neko Nya – **(Which anime is Tamaki from? Is this the guy from Toradora or Ouran? Or am I mistaken? XD Gomeeen. Lot of thanks!)

**Joyce Lyn – **(Thanks for dropping by. Good luck with you-know-who. ^~^)

**Seirin **– (I'm so happy that liked it even though Ed's a bit OOC. Thanks so much!)

**Ivy – **(Here's my update. (: Bunch of thanks for reviewing!)

**Synca – **(Yeah. I think I jumped from one idea to another. And I sort of typed whatever entered my mind without even thinking if it fitted the scene or not. O~O Really sorry about that. And don't call yourself an amateur. XD I like it when people are honest. Good luck with your fic as well! 3 Thanks so much.)

**Stellar24 – **(I'm glad I made you smile! :p Hope you do good with your fic as well! Thanks a lot!

**XOxOxOX**

And of course to those who read this fic. It's never too late to review. Hehe, kidding. I'm grateful for he views. :p

And now I'm off to play Facebook's _Typing Maniac_! (: Ta-ta!


End file.
